hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tragico
Tragico (also known as the Laughing Man) is a Boss Ghost clown that hangs out in the Newbury Fairground. Official Description Site Bio Riddle me this: what floats and is scarier than a clown? You got it – it’s a ghost clown. Ugh! Before he became a ghost, Tragico was a pretty rubbish clown. He really tried, but he just couldn’t make people laugh. Over time, all that clown failure turned into clown anger. Have you ever seen an angry clown? Even worse – an angry ghost clown? It ain’t pretty. Watch out with this one. Really, we’re not being funny. App Bio Crossed over during a fatal balloon swallowing act. Still desperately failing to entertain. History Carnival of Doom While Parker and Jack are exploring Happy World, Tragico is spying on them and lures them into the House of Mirrors. Inside, he uses the evil reflection of Parker and Jack to capture them. Parker and Jack are seen tied on a roller coaster with Tragico stopping the coaster. He tries to throw Gloom at them, but he misses. Parker then demands to be released, and Tragico instead pushes the coaster down the tracks. Luckily, they are saved by Douglas who coaster crashes. However he is able to rebuild himself and asks if he can do it again. Tragico allows him to ride another roller coaster while Parker and Jack put off capturing Tragico. Appearance Tragico is a clown with three heads. He has cyan hair. Abilities Heal (App) Tragico can heal nearby Ghosts. Gloom Tragico, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on his enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Tragico, like all Ghosts, can possess humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets'' *70432 Haunted Fairground (Boss Ghost) Season 2 *11. "Carnival of Doom" Quotes *“You're going to die! Easy as pie!” *“If you insist! But you'll cease to exist!” *“See ya!” *“As you wish! You'll get squished!” Trivia *He is a member of the Anger Ghosts. *His name is a pun on "tragic." **His name also contains half of the word "tragicomedy," meaning a play or novel containing elements of both comedy and tragedy. *Due to the Haunted Fairground and The Lighthouse of Darkness sets having the same prices, he and Joe Ishmael are the final Boss Ghosts of the second wave. *He is the only Boss Ghost who isn't mentioned when registering the Haunted Fairground set on the App. *He has three heads, which all have different emotions. *Similar to Mamali in "Parents Just Don't Understand," Tragico seems to speak in rhyme. *He is the second Boss Ghost to have a known cause of death. **The first one being Trucker Dale. **His cause of death is similar to Grandpa Sam's. *Although it's not shown, he was presumably captured after the ending of "Carnival of Doom". Gallery Tragico site image.png|Official Artwork of Tragico 2D92090E-1C0D-4BFC-A54C-B892D8B14447.png|Tragico in the App Tragico.jpg Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-0’41”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’35”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’42”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-1’44”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-2’47”.png Screenshotter--CarnivalofDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode11-3’01”.png Category:Final Boss Ghosts Category:Male Category:Ghosts Category:Anger Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:Legendary Ghosts